Artarva Project
The Artarva Project was a coordinated effort to create a practical worldwide communications system on Thessia, following that world's existing communications infrastructure being thoroughly destroyed during the Reaper War. Background Thessia's e-democracy system of government relied entirely on the ability of individual citizens to access pertinent information regarding policy decisions and engage in accessible and equitable debates with their fellow citizens anywhere on the planet in order to explore all facets of issues and reach agreeable consensus. The Reapers exploited this model's reliance on its technology by deliberately targeting both its software and hardware; unable to counteract superior electronic warfare attacks, or compensate for massive physical damage, Thessia's communications system collapsed, taking with it the planet's only means of coordinating its defence above a local level. Artarva Following the Reapers' sudden departure from Thessia, the restoration of communications was among the highest priorities; beyond the immediate goal of regaining contact with neighbouring areas to share information and resources, and create some plan to battle the prospect of severe famine left by the Reapers' devastation of agricultural lands, many of the scientists and engineers engaged in immediate post-war efforts hoped that their local projects would enable the reconstruction of the global network. Artarva - named for a figure in the northern variation of the Athame Doctrine, associated with language and the sharing of ideas - was the first such effort, organised once sufficient local-area networks and bidirectional long-range connections had been made to enable the necessary worldwide coordination. Once local communications needs were satisfied, technicians and guildswomen turned their attention to designing and constructing a satellite network and ground stations based on shared designs, enabling the hodgepodge of technologies and materials available in resource-scarce areas to function as part of a cohesive whole. Successors "The Artarva Project" is generally used to refer to the first global network the Artarva artisans managed to create - an inelegant and makeshift system, relying on largely scavenged parts and launched via repurposed shuttles, but a moving testament to its creators' drive and ingenuity in that it took only 1.2 Terran months following the departure of the Reapers for the Project to succeed. Although this event is rightly regarded as a milestone success, the Project was envisioned from the start as involving an ever more ambitious series of stages, with the reestablishment of communications - using whatever materials were to hand - only the first. Bolstered by their success, and the fruits of the resumption of global coordination and the sharing of ideas and methods, the Artarva artisans continued to build new and better systems, coordinating amongst themselves waves of replacements for the original satellites and ground stations. Thus, they slowly moved Thessia back towards the high-performance global network it had enjoyed before the war. In addition to planned replacement of the original Artarva hardware with newer models once the necessary industries were rebuilt, long-term upgrades are planned that will take advantage of cutting-edge technologies, including quantum entanglement. The possibility of incorporating geth-originated programming models and technologies into Thessia's global network has also been raised, and is the subject of much debate in the restored government. Out-of-character notes The image of the two Artarva satellites is taken from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, depicting Soundwave in satellite form. Category:Technology Category:Asari Republics Category:Computer Technology